Juno Cullen
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Juno and her five siblings are a normal family. But what will happen when dad Emmett starts bringing home girlfriends? Carrys on from Alice's Game. AU.
1. Introduction

**Juno Cullen**

JUNO POV

My name is Juno Cullen. I am 213 years old and my parents are Emmett Cullen (who I live with) and a human called Suzie. I never knew her or found out her surname. My sister, brothers and I killed her.

I have 2 sisters called Fortuna and Ceres and 3 brothers called Apollo, Vulcan and Mars. We all have extraordinary powers. I can entrance people with my 'beauty' (everyone says I'm beautiful but I don't believe them) and control them, Ceres can grow things like plants and stuff, Fortuna can control the outcome of decisions to what she wants them to be, Vulcan can create and control fire, Apollo can glow in the dark and control light and Mars can win any battle. And I mean ANY.

We live with our dad, uncles Jasper and Edward, aunts Alice and Bella, cousins Renesmee, Romany and Erin (Alice and Jasper's daughters), grandmother Esme and grandfather Carlisle. We live in a nice place, in Forks. The werewolves (who I actually don't mind) live nearby. I like it. I like Forks. This is my home. And not even Aro can take it from me.


	2. May

AN: Renesmee's remark about May is modified from Donna Noble's remark about Martha Jones in the Dr Who episode Partners in Crime.

EMMETT POV

I brought home my girlfriend May. She's adorable and I loved her to pieces. Unfortunately, my kids and assorted relatives didn't like her. Observe:

Carlisle-_Poor girl._

Esme-_She doesn't seem very friendly._

Edward-_Ugh, what a dirty mind._

Bella-_She chose Emmett? _

Alice-_She doesn't have much fashion sense..._

Jasper-_She has no idea what she is letting herself in for._

Renesmee-_Stupid May. Blind May...Charity May._

Romany-_God, she's ugly._

Erin-_He chose her?_

Juno-_Why Dad, WHY?_

Ceres-_I could grow poison ivy over her..._

Fortuna-_If I will it so will she go?_

Apollo-_I COULD_ _BLIND HER!!!!_

Vulcan-_I wonder what she'll look like burnt to a crisp?_

Mars-_I'm gonna challenge her to an arm wrestle._

My 'lovely' children didn't take to May, as you probably guess. So, they decided to annoy the hell out of her so that she would leave me alone.

The annoying started with Juno looking into her eyes. As May was dazzled Ceres trapped her in poison ivy, Apollo shot light at her and Vulcan singed her dress. When she snapped out of it Mars invited her to an arm wrestle. Nearly broke her arm. I quickly proposed. Fortuna changed her mind. She slapped me, screamed no and left the house. No one had mountain lion for dinner that night.


	3. Ruthie

Emmett POV

Ruthie came home with me a week later. My family didn't like her either.

Carlisle: _God, this one's worst than May!_

Esme: _I don't like her._

Edward: _Who would fantasize that about Emmett?_

Bella: _Who would choose Emmett over Edward?_

Alice: _Oh. My. Carlisle. Look at her HAIR!_

Jasper: _Arrogance, self-centered, definitely an Emmett girl._

Renesmee: _Again, Blind Ruthie, stupid Ruthie, charity Ruthie._

Romany:_ So fat!_

Erin: _She scares me._

Juno: _What is up with her make up?_

Fortuna: _If she dares calls me Sandwiches..._

Ceres: _She's as delightful as a creeper vine._

Apollo: _No light would want to shine on her!_

Mars: _NO ONE could win a battle against her, she'll belly-flop on you. _

Vulcan: _Burn, baby, burn._

Vulcan coupled this with a flame to her back. Ruthie screamed as the flame burnt her. Apollo shone an incredible light into her eyes, blinding her. Ceres tied her up with creeper vines and poison ivy. Rose thorns pierced her skin. Mars beat her up and Fortuna changed her mind again and again, confusing her. I sighed and opened the door. That would be the last I saw of her.


	4. Kimberly

Emmett POV

"Hahahaha, Emmett, you're so funny, hahahahahaha." Kimberly giggled. I entered and braced myself for what they would say.

Carlisle: What an annoying laugh.

The others: We agree.

"Oh hi guys, hahahahahaha." Kimberly butted in. My children looked at her.

"Get out." Juno hissed. Kimberly ran. Can't say I don't blame her.


	5. Eve

Emmett POV

In came my fourth girlfriend in as many weeks. Eve looked around and spat gum on the floor. The others didn't need to say anything. No, they didn't get time because Romany (whose power is controlling darkness) and Erin (who can create smoke) took matters into their own hands. Romany surrounded Eve in darkness and Erin started creating the illusion of fire. Eve sniffed the smoky air, ran away and started screaming.

"You lot really don't want me to have a girlfriend do you?" I asked. This was getting stupid.


	6. Cassandra

Emmett POV

Cassandra came home with me next. She was incredibly suspicious about my family. She had heard what had happened to May, Ruthie, Kimberly and Eve.

"Ah, hello, little one." she ruffled Fortuna's hair.

"Fortuna." Fortuna said, strained.

We all went DON'T CALL HER SANDWICHES! She didn't listen.

"Do you mind if I call you Sandwiches?"

Cassandra is now in the hospital. God, Sandw-Fortuna is strong.


	7. Katy

Emmett POV

Katy walked nervously behind me. I waited to hear what the others would say.

Carlisle: _She's the one!_

Esme: _She's lovely!_

Edward: _Her mind is very selfless._

Bella: _I still don't understand why someone would choose Emmett over Edward?_

Alice: _Thank Carlisle! Someone with fashion sense!_

Jasper: _She truly loves you Em._

Renesmee: _She's alright._

Romany: _I like this one._

Erin: _This girl's brilliant!_

All of my children: _Go for her Dad!_

I was pleased. My family loved her and so did I. She fit in really well and nothing could keep us apart. Katy became best friends with Alice, Bella and Esme. I proposed to her a year after we met. We married and I changed her. I had found the one.


End file.
